Merlin's Heir
by tomboywitch
Summary: Merlin's Heir finally comes to Hogwarts, but with her comes mysterious powers and another prophecy, which could be the turning point for either side in the upcoming war. Will the dark side take advantage of this new prophecy or will the light win? R&R!
1. Chapter 1:Dark Encounters

(Emily's Story)

Authors note: I don't own any characters (except Alana). JK Rowling is the mastermind.

------Chapter 1--------

She stumbled through the dense forest, ignoring the rips and tears covering her weather-worn cloak. Blood trickled down her face as she went head-on into a low hanging branch. Even though she knew they weren't far behind her, she couldn't risk revealing herself. She ran as fast as her tired legs would carry her. No one could ever know who she really is and what she is capable of. It would be disasterous if they caught her...

Her grandfather's last words rang constantly through her head. She knew what she had to do. Her only thought was "_ I have to get to Hogwarts"._

She could hear voices behind her growing steadily louder. "_ I can't hold out much longer"_, she thought to herself. " _If only there was a way to get out of this forest..."_ Very cautiously, she withdrew her sun crystal from her pocket, using as much light as she could without letting them see.

It was one of the few items she salvaged from her home, which was now nothing but a pile of bricks. She hurriedly glanced around, finding a very suitable hiding place in the high branches of a red oak tree.

Scattered footsteps echoed in the dark shadowed night. She was afraid they could hear her heart throbing inside of her, like a constant drum. " Where'd she go?" she heard a man hiss.

"She must have ran further through the brush when you were wasting time trying to get us into search parties!" a woman snapped. " We would have gotten her by now if you hadn't held us back!" The man growled fiercely and pointed his wand at the woman, who's face was even darker than midnight.

"Hah!" she shrieked, " There would be no reason for you to be coming after me, Lucius. You know that he is going to be very angry when we have to report back to him. You wouldn't want there to be another reason for him to punish you, do you? There might not be any of you left!"

The stangers in black cloaks hustled back to the others, still arguing, while Alana silently sighed with relief. Her hands suddenly starting tingling again, and she shoved them in her pockets quickly. She didn't want to be sighted, not after she had just gotten away.

Alana was a very smart girl, age of 16 with wavy blonde hair and startling blue eyes. She had a knack for attracting attention, but in this case, she didn't want any of it. She also had a knack for getting into loads of trouble, which probably is what led to this encounter.

" _What do they want with me?"_ she thought shuddering as a cold breeze blew through the pillaring trees surrounding her. It was a good thing they had all apparated away, because if not, they would have heard her crying very softly up on her ledge.

_"There's no way that they know about my abilities...right?And even if they did know about them, why would they care? It's not like I'm the only one who has them...there are tons of people just like me, aren't there?"_

Alana sighed deeply and sniffed_."If only my mother was here... no, if only my father had been there for us!"_

Her mother had hidden so much from her. She would always find her mother and grandfather whispering about her when they thought she wasn't around. She never could figure out what it was they had kept from her.Even when her mother died, her grandfather wouldn't tell her anything. It was as though he wanted to tell her, but something was holding him back.

After a couple of hours of restless waiting, she finally deemed the forest to be safe. She climbed down the old tree, silently thanking it for helping her with a quick escape. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, then focused on Hogwarts once again.

She closed her eyes and focused hard just like her grandfather had taught her. Her thoughts fluttered to her grandfather's lessons and she felt a deep sadness sinking through her whole body. A single tear fell down her flushed cheeks.

"East," she whispered finally, heading in that direction with hope of acomplishing her task. She remembered the instructions clearly; they kept running through her mind like a repeating tape recorder.

_"Where the hell am I?"_ She looked around, wondering why she hadn't found the castle yet. "_I've never been wrong with my directions..."_

She heard a rustle of leaves and turned around quickly, fearing they had finally found her. It wasn't them, thankfully, but was the largest man she has ever seen in her life walking towards her.

She had the instinct to run, but her feet wouldn't let her. She held up her hands, ready to attack, when the giant spoke.

"Wat'd'r you doin' out here in the fores'? You shou'd kno it's not safe!"

"I... I'm... well..." She stuttered, in shock. She couldn't believe just how massive this rugged man was, especially up close. "Wait, do you know where Hogwarts is?"

"I should ruddy well think so! Wat'r you talkin' bout? Did'ya hit yer head or somethin?" he grunted, staring at her in disbelief. "Yer a student aren't yeh?"

"Yeah, umm... of course, I... I felt like taking a walk." The man continued to stare with an odd look on his bearded face.

"_Wow,"_ she thought, " _that sounded so incredibly stupid. He will never believe that, I just ruined my chances of finding out where it is!"_

"Yeh do realize this here is the forbiddin forest?" he said, still staring blankly at her. " Well, let's get yeh bac', yeh don' wanta' be found out here by Filch or his stinkin' cat." She breathed deeply, following the giant man out of the dark 'forbidden' forest and into an open ground.

"Wait, why'r you cover'd in blood?" The man shouted, now able to see her clearly in the moonlight.

"I... umm... I tripped," she started, thinking hard. " Yeah, and then a branch got me in the face." He showed her the lake, and she washed the blood and muck off her face. "Yeh don want tuh go into Hogwarts wit yer face all messed up like tha'!" He then showed her to the front of the Hogwarts grounds.

"Well here we are and yeh bloody well hurry to yer house 'r Filch will be aft'r yeh. Hurry now go!" he said, rushing her to the front gates. She walked inside and gasped. "_Hogwarts is HUGE!"_ she thought, scrutinizing every aspect of the grand hall she was standing in.

"What are you doing out of bed!"Alana heard a voice call out. Out of the shadows stepped a tall, handsome boy with silvery blonde hair, wearing a sneer on his pale face.

"Well, what are _you_ doing out of bed?" she asked, trying to throw him off.

"I happen to be a prefect and I'm allowed to be out after curfew, but in your case, you are not. I guess I'm going to have to take off 50 points from... wait, what house are you from?" he questioned, while she stood there in panic.

"I am in your house, you know that," she said, trying to buy herself some time to think up an explanation.

" Oh no your not. I would have noticed if a girl like you was in my own house," he replied, stepping closer to her.

"A girl like me, huh? No, you probably wouldn't have noticed me because I'm, uh, really shy," she retorted, knowing that he wouldn't for a second believe that.

" Well, I guess I am just going to have to take you to Professor Snape. He will know how to deal with ' a Slytherin'," he said smirking.

" Look, I don't have time to talk to you, even though I am really enjoying it," she said sarcastically. " I have to get to the headmaster immediately." She ran past him into an unknown hallway, hearing his footsteps close behind. She felt for the headmaster, sensing him ahead of where she was.

She took a couple of turns, hearing the pale boy's shouts behind her. She finally reached a statue of a gargoyle, certain that this led to the headmaster.

"Hey," the boy panted, his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "You can't go in there, and you don't even know the password."

She stared at the statue of the gargoyle and held out her hands. She hesitated, "_Should I do this in front of him? Well, too late now, this is way too important to be dawdling."_

Her hands glowed, and the gargoyle sprang to life, yawned, and stared right back at her. He seemed to think she was okay because a second later, the gargoyle moved out of the way to let her through.

The panting boy, shocked and confused, followed her inside. "How, how did you...?" he started. " She glanced sideways at him and then stated simply, "Just forget you saw anything alright? It's nothing." She turned her head and walked briskly toward the room ahead of her.The blonde boy hesitated and then followed Alana into the office.

"Now, as I was saying Harry,..." a man said, as Alana walked through the door, closely followed by the blonde boy. A very old man with a long white beard and sparkling blue eyes hidden behind half-moon spectacles was discussing something with a boy with very untidy hair and vivid green eyes.

" How did you get in here?" the boy, who she assumed was Harry, questioned, looking at her with curiosity, while the blonde boy was tugging at her sleeve to make her leave.

"Headmaster?"Alana said, ignoring both the blonde boy and Harry. " I have a message for you and it's really important," she inquired, then looked sidways at the two boys. "I was instructed to only tell you about this." she said.

Dumbledore looked at the two boys and then smiled, his eyes twinkling."Of course. If you two would be so kind as to stand outside the door while I hear this young lady's story."

Harry and the blonde boy sulked out of the room, obvious that they both wanted to hear what Alana had to say. The headmaster cast a silencing charm around the room, just in case anyone was trying to listen in.

"Alright," she started. "This message-and you are going to have to trust me on this- is from Merlin. I'm not supposed to tell you just yet how I got this message,but here it is.

The dark lord is growing stronger (you are already informed about this but he insisted that I say it anyways), and there are two people who are going to vanquish him. One of them is Harry Potter, which you already knew as well,because there was a prophecy written about him before, but the other one is not known to us yet. I have been told that it is my job to figure out the other one.

These two are going to be the strongest students in the school, and that is all the information I am supposed to tell you now. He said to leave the rest for another time. Merlin also said that you need to strengthen the wards around Hogwarts, because there is rumor that an attack will be happening in the spring but no one knows the date of the attack yet."

"Is that so," the headmaster muttered to himself, pondering over what had just been revealed to him. His eyes glazed over for a few minutes, losing their usual brightness. His thoughts were interupted by Alana clearing her throat.

I would also like to also ask you a favor if that's alright," she said slowly, dropping her formal manner and looking at the headmaster a hopeful expression.

"And what is it?" he asked kindly, still deep in thought. "Would, would it be okay if I stayed here a while? In Hogwarts? They are...I mean, I don't think it would be the best idea for me to go, go home yet. I was accepted into Hogwarts when I was eleven but my... my stepfather wouldn't let me go..." She paused for a second and then continued. "I would work really hard and I promise you won't regret it," she said, looking at him with determination in her eyes.

"Very well," he said, " I have much to think about, but if you would see me in the morning, I don't see why you couldn't stay here."

"Harry, Draco,"Dumbledore called out once he had taken off the silencing charm. They came into the room looking at Lyrana in wonder. "Would you please lead Miss, I'm sorry I don't think you have introduced yourself yet."

She hesitated a moment, then said, "My name is Alana."

Dumbledore and the two boys looked at her, waiting for her to continue, but when she didn't, Dumbledore smiled at her knowingly and then said," Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, would you escort Miss Alana to Professor McGonagall's office. I think she will be comfortable there untill we can sort her."

"Thank you, sir!"Alana cried, hugging a very taken aback headmaster. "See you tomorrow morning!" she sang happily, as she followed the two boys out of his room.

"There is something very special about that girl," the headmaster said to himself, thinking over everything that he had just witnessed. " I guess we will find out about her later on."

I hope you liked my first chapter I'm really new about this kind of thing! Please review! I would LOVE to hear from you! Yes, this story I had started awhile ago, and now I've decided to change it all around. I still have almost the same plot, but what goes on and some characters I am going to change. So, enjoy!

-Emily-


	2. Chapter 2:Getting Everything Sorted Out

(Emily's story)

EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SO FAR!

---------Chapter 2-----------

"The password to her office is 'catwalk'!" the headmaster called out to them as they closed the door.

As soon as they walked away from the gargoyle, Draco grabbed Alana's arm. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked, making her turn to face him.

" I told you, I can't tell anyone. So, you would be better not even asking. So, where are you guys taking me again?" she questioned to Harry, who seemed to be the only one not wanting to interrogate her every second. "Well," he said," we are supposed to take you to Professor McGonagall's office and that is on the sixth floor." "I'll take her," Draco said quickly, reaching out for her hand.

"No way Malfoy. Alana, you can't trust this ferret," Harry accused, watching Draco's face turn even paler. "Come on, it's this way."

"Potter, I'd watch what you say around me. You never know what might happen." Draco pulled out his wand. Harry quickly followed suit.

Alana stood between the two and folded her arms, glaring at them both in turn. They lowered their wands, and Harry said, "You're not even worth it Malfoy." Draco turned back, looking like he was going to attack him, butAlana grabbed his arms and continued walking, with Harry following on the other side. "We have to take the next right and then go up those stairs," Harry said to her, ignoring the hateful glares he was getting from Draco.

"So, isAlana you're real name? Why were you so hesitant to say it?" Draco asked, turning his attention to her.Alana sighed, stopping on the last step. "No, that's what my grandma called me, and I was hesitant because... I was, um, trying to decide if I wanted to be called my nickname or not,"she said. Draco looked at her, not convinced, but didn't say anything else about it.

"And how did you get here anyways? From the looks of it, it seems you came from the forest." Draco looked at her expectantly, butAlana didn't even want to answer so she ignored him.

"What were you doing in the headmaster's office anyways, Harry?" She asked curiously, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I was just talking to him about something," Harry remarked, trying not to let them pursue the subject. "It's nothing."

"What Potter, did you have another nightmare? Did you see a mean old dementor coming at you?" Draco sneered at him.

" It's none of your business what we were talking about, Malfoy!" Harry shot back, walking faster toward the office. " Here it is Alana," Harry said sweetly. " I hope you are sorted into Gryffindor." With that he gave her a smile, shot an evil look at Malfoy, and strode away.

" Well, Alana," Draco said swavely, " I wish we could get to know each other a little better without Potter ruining it for us.Hopefully I might be able to see you tomorrow?" He looked at her intently.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but your charm will not work on me." She said, watching his smile fade slightly."But I am going to need a guide around this place. It's so big, I know I'm going to get lost in here."

"Wonderful," he said, kissing her softly on the cheek. "I know we will be having very interesting conversations because you have alot of explaining to do. I know you said to forget about what happened in front of the office but some things I just cannot forget."

He winked at her, and then walked away.Alana rolled her eyes at the cheeky gesture wondering if most of the boys here acted just like that. She opened the portrait with the password the headmaster had given her,and startled a lady who was sitting in a red living room chair reading the book "Ninety-Nine Ways to Transfigure Your Love Life."

"Um, hi Professor,"Alana said uncomfortably. "The headmaster sent me here. He said it would be okay if I stayed here for the night?"

"Oh certainly, certainly," she said waving her wand at the books that had been all thrown across the floor, that now settled orderly on an enormous bookcase on the wall.She hastily hid the book she had been reading in her room, and then came back to helpAlana get settled.

The professor pointed her wand at the large red couch, which instantly folded out into a nice sized bed. "This I think will do for now," she murmured, more to herself than to Alana. "Well, I am Professor McGonogall by the way," the professor said, holding out her hand. "Everyone calls me Alana," she said, shaking the extended hand.

McGonogall stared at her for a second, then said, " I will wake you in the morning. I hope this is suitable for you. I also have some clothes you may have to replace your torn ones."Alana looked down at her ruined cloak, wincing. She had forgotten what she would look like after endless nights hiding in the forest.

"When the weekend comes around, I'll see what we can do to get you some more suitable clothes from Hogsmeade." She thanked the professor for everything, changed into some of the borrowed clothes laid out for her, and snuggled into the bed, finally able to rest in peace.

How great did it feel to finally be able to relax! How long has it been since the last time she had been able to fall asleep without the nagging fear of being attacked? " A long time," she told herself, drifting into unconciousness.

_Her dream started out being about her and her sister playing out in the yard when they were about four years old. "Hey Abby! Come look what I found!"littleAlana squilled, jumping up and down. Abby ran to her, dragging her favorite toy Mr. Bear on the ground beside her. "It's a neat rock! It's glowing!"Alana cried, reaching down with both hands to touch it... _

_Suddenly, her dream went black and all of the warm feelings vanished. There was fire everywhere, people screaming histerically. She covered her head as one of the buildings blew up, scattering everywhere. She saw a flash of light and ran toward it, hoping to find a way out. _

_"I finally have you," she heard a young man say. She turned around and saw a boy a little older than her staring at her."What do you want from me? Who are you?" She felt hands grab her and she tried to scream but no sound came out. "My name right now is unimportant. You will know soon enough." He looked at her menacingly.His laugh filled her head violently as she heard him whisper,"Finally, you belong to me."_

She woke up sweating, hearing Professor McGonagall talking to her absentmindedly. " ... and you are going to be sorted this morning and get your schedule. You are lucky school only started last week, or you would been really behind. Are you up yet? Come on, it is time to go get you sorted!"

Alanagroaned, and stood up. She located some of the clothes the professor had been so kind as to let her borrow. She put them on and followed McGonagall out of her office.

"Now, where did you go to school before this?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I was homeschooled by my grandfather," she answered, thinking briefly about him but shaking her head slightly. This was no time to be upset.

"And I suppose you will be in your sixth year?" the professor asked. "Yes, that's right, because you are sixteen aren't you?" The professor seemed good at answering her own questions, soAlana kept quiet all the way to breakfast.

When they entered the Great Hall, eyes followed her all the way up to the teachers table. There was a stool with an old hat on it placed in front of the head table.Alana glanced at it wonderingly, and then went to say hello to the headmaster ( she had found out from McGonagall that his name was Albus Dumbledore).

"Good morning, Professor," she said brightly, walking to where he was seated. "Hello Miss Alana," he said. " You gave me quite a lot to think about last night." A greasy haired teacher at the table looked at her with an almost shocked expression on his sallow face. "And who might you be?" the greasy teacher asked her.

"Oh, Professor Snape, this is Miss Alana. She is going to become a new student today." Dumbledore remarked. " I suggest you start Minerva," he said. " The students are probably wondering what is going on and why there isn't any food yet."

"Very well," she said briskly, motioningAlana to follow her to the old hat. "Everyone, attention! There is a new student here and she is about to be sorted. Now, I hope all of you welcome her into whichever house she is sorted into. She is going to be in her 6th year, so I would like everyone who is in her classes to help her out and make her comfortable."

Alanacould feel them burning holes into her skin, as everyone watched excitedly as she sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on her and she heard a voice in her head saying, " Let's see what house you should be put into. There is amazing magical talent, I see. Very brave, too. But there is so much more about you, things you don't even know exist. In all my years of doing this, I have never seen anything like this...Well, I think I will put you in ... GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, having the far left table erupt into cheers.

She couldn't help but smile when all of the students shook her hand and greeted her, like she was one of them. "Why couldn't I have come here sooner?" she thought, sitting down next to Harry. "Congrats Alana!" Harry said happily.

"I want you to meet my friends Ron, you want to watch out for him Alanahe is a man whore ("Hey!" Ron shouted), and this is Hermione, if you ever need help with homework go to her because she is the smartest witch in the whole school." Hermione blushed furiously, her brown curls bouncing madly.

"And this," Harry continued," is Ginny, the most wonderful girl you will ever meet."

"Oh please, Harry. You're only saying that because I am your girlfriend!" Ginny said, laughing. "It's really nice to meet you Alana. Oh and by the way, you might want to watch out."

"What?"Alana asked. Ginny grinned at her. "Well, you are very pretty and I bet you anything that every single guy in this whole school is going to be after you."

"Yeah right," she said, but when she looked around the room, she noticed Ginny might be right. Many of the boys from different tables were standing on their seats to get a better look at her. "What do I do?"Alana asked her.

"You hex them!" she shouted, as all five of them started laughing histerically.Alana looked up from her laughing fit; Draco was staring at her and then winked. After a second, he looked away again.

"So have you got your scedule yet?" Hermione asked her.Alana pulled hers out, and found that she was in all of Ron and Harry's classes except Divination ("What a waste of a subject!" huffed Hermione.) Hermione was in their classes too, but being the smart witch that she is, she was taking about three other classes also.

Alanagot up and saw Draco getting up as well. When she got to the entrance of the Great Hall, he meet up with her. "So are you ready for the great tour of Hogwarts?" he said, offering his arm. She rolled her eyes and didn't take his arm. "I'm ready," she said grinning, "Just don't you try anything sneaky around me or else."He smirked at her and they left the Great Hall.

They walked around the grounds( Draco showingAlana the quiddich pitch, the green houses, and where they were going to have Care for Magical Creatures)for as long as they could until class started. "I have double Potions and double Herbology with you," he said glancing at her schedule. "Well, Potions is first, let's go. I can show you around the inside of Hogwarts later on."

Before they entered the potions room, Draco pulled her aside. " I want you to know, that Harry and I don't get along at all."

"Well I figured that much," she said. "It was pretty obvious when you two were showing me to my room last night."

"Look, I hate Potter more than anything, with his Boy-Who-Lived nonsense and him thinking he is better than everyone else. I know you two are friends, but I don't want you getting any ideas about all of us hanging out because that will never happen. I am a Slytherin and he is a Gryffindor."

The only reason I offered to show you around is because I," he faultered a second," ... well I... we better get to class or we are going to be late. I will see you later about the second half of our tour." He winked again, and with that, he turned abruptly and walked into the room.

She hesitated, wondering what on earth made him act like that. One second he is all nice and funny and then another he is acting like a snob and a bully. "_Some things I will never understand,_" she thought, rolling her eyes.

Alanacame in, and saw an empty seat my Hermione, who gestured for her to sit there.Alana slung her bag onto the floor and whispered to Hermione," Do you like the teacher for potions? I met him while talking to Dumbledore. I don't know what to think about him."

Hermione shuddered. "No, everyone hates him except the Slytherins. He is the head of Slytherin House and favors them a lot. You'll see." At that moment, Snape barged through the door andAlana could tell why so many people hated him.

HEY EVERYONE! please review! I'd really like to know what ya'll like about it! Any suggestions? please tell me if you like it so far!

-Emily-


	3. Chapter 3:Sorrows From The Past

(Emily's story)

PLEASE everyone review! I would love to hear from you!

-----------Chapter 3-------------

"So, Miss...Alana," Snape smirked. "I hope your classmates have told you enough about me because I will not tolerate any misbehaviors in my class!" He was staring at her with an odd expression, looking as though he was trying to figure her out.

"_He looks so familiar, but I can't tell how because I've never been here before_," she thought, as Snape curled his lip and went to the board.

"You will be making the Draught of the Living Death. Now I know all of you have probably made this before, but some of us,"Snape stared at Neville, "need to be starting of with a more basic potion. The ingredients are all in the cupboard, and the instructions are on the board. Start now!"

Alana hurried to get her ingredients, because she had none to even start with. She looked around the room, at everyone lighting their cauldron with their wands. She made sure no one was watching, and lighted hers with a prod of her finger.

The potion was not difficult, she had been helping her grandfather with potions ever since she was old enough to read. She could feel someone watching her, and when she looked up the potions master was staring at her. When he noticed that she was looking back, he jerked his head away and started walking around the room.

Snape looked at her potion when she was done, and he nodded at her quickly. _"I guess that's about as much as a compliment I'm ever going to get,_"Alana thought, glad that her potions skills were acceptable. She took a vial, and put a sample of her potion into it. She labeled it carefully, and set it at the front of the classroom with everyone else's.

When the bell rang, she took a sample of hers to the front, satisfied, and retrieved her bag. "Miss Alana," Snape said sourly. "When you go to Hogsmeade, I suggest you get your own potions ingredients. I cannot allow you to use up all mine in storage."

Alana nodded curtly, and walked very fast out of the door. "He can be such a pain in the ass sometimes,"Ron said as she joined them. Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"It's not like he doesn't have enough stuff in that cupboard to fill the whole castle with! And what the hell does he think he is doing?" Ron asked, as Draco walked up to Alana.

"Hey Alana, would it be okay if I met up with you after dinner? I can show you around then."

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great," she agreed. Draco smiled at her and walked back into the potions room.

"What are you doing hanging around with Malfoy?" Ron asked as they were walking up the stairs to Transfiguration. "Well," she answered," he offered to show me around, and since I don't know where anything is..." "But he is a Slytherin!" Ron interrupted.

"Who cares what house he is in!"Alana shouted. "Other than you guys, he is the only one who has actually wanted to talk to me. All the other guys just stare and make me feel really uncomfortable."

"But..." Ron started. Hermione hushed him and touched his arm. "Aren't we supposed to be making all of the houses united anyways?" Hermione pointed out. "Maybe her and Draco becoming friends would be a good thing."

"His father is an deatheater! There is no way being friends with him could ever be a good thing," Ron retorted, increasing his pace and leaving them behind with Hermione shaking her head.

As they entered the classroom,Alana waved at Professor McGonagall, who had just turned herself from a cat to a woman again.

"Well hello again, Miss Alana," she said sweetly. "I hope your first day has been good so far?" "As good as I hadhoped it would be,"Alana answered, finding a seat by Hermione and the boy named Neville.

"Today," the professor announced, " we will be vanishing kittens and since that is old work, we will also be transfiguring certain objects into kittens. That's so we won't really be missing any little cats after the class." A few of the students smiled meekly.

Alanalooked at her small kitten (with painted white with black spots),who happened to be asleep. "How am I going to do this without people noticing?" she asked herself. She had thought about this earlier, and when she had been with Draco outside, she picked up a smooth stick from the outskirts of the forest.

"It kinda looks like a wand." She had never used a wand before because she had never had to. She held it akwardly in her right hand, and pointed it at the kitten. Her plan was to pretend like she was using a wand (which is why she had the stick), but actually do the magic with her other hand.

No one should know about her being able to do wandless magic.

The kitten vanished immediately, and Hermione and Neville looked at her astonished. Professor McGonagall was also surprised. That was almost as fast as she could do it.

"Well done, Miss Alana," the professor noted." I guess you have been doing this for a long time." "Oh..., yes ma'am, I have,"Alana replied, not wanting to say that she had only vanished objects a few times, and they were mainly by accident.

"You may start on transfiguring this into a kitten." The professor placed a goblet in front of her.

Again,Alana pretended to use her wand, but actually had her left hand under the desk, so not a soul could see it glowing. The stained goblet turned into a kitten, an exact clone of the one that had been on her desk in the first place. The kitten meowed and crawled into Alana's lap.

Now the whole class was looking at her in astonishment. "Never have I..." the professor cleared her throat. "How long have you been able to do this?"

"I'm not really sure,"Alana said slowly, looking at Hermione who had just accomplished vanishing her kitten.

"Well anyways, that kitten seems to like you very much," the professor commented. " I suggest you keep a close eye on him."

"Oh really! Thank you!"Alana said hugging the second very taken aback professor.Alana cuddled Faye (Hermione helped her figure out the name) and decided to watch her other classmates complete their assignment.

Hermione was the second to finish, but Neville and Ron were having great difficultly in making even part of their kitten vanish. Harry had done that much, but he was having trouble with his goblet, the only thing that changed for his was that it sprouted hairs.

"Well to everyone who has not been able to finish this very easy task," McGonagall huffed," your homework is to practice and be ready to do it again next lesson."

The bell rang and everyone filled out of class. "Alana, you are just full of surprises, aren't you," Harry smirked. "You have no idea," she answered, as she hurried up to the Gryffindor common room and put Faye on her bed. "You be good now,"Alana told her, running to lunch.

She sat across from Harry, Ginny, and Hermione,and next to Ron and Neville, who seemed to still be upset about his Transfiguration. "Don't worry, Neville. You'll get it soon enough," she encouraged, and he gave her a weak smile.

"So, you must be theAlana everyone is talking about," said a boy who had walked over to her. "My name is Blaise. You might have heard of me."Ginny snorted, and Alana shook her head. "No sorry I don't think I've heard of you."

She was on the verge of turning back around, when he added, " Well, if you ever need someone to show you around, just call on me. I know how to treat a lady."

Alana smiled at him. "Sorry Blaise, but I've already been shown around. And to answer your next question, no I will not go out with you." Everyone at her table snickered at her remark and Blaise walked back to his table feeling humiliated.

"How dare she," he said to Draco, who was trying not to laugh at him. "Girls don't turn me down, what's wrong with her?" he continued, looking at Draco for an explanation. "I mean, you and me get all the girls we want, doesn't she know a good thing when she sees it?"

Draco inwardly shook his head at his cocky best friend. Alana wasn't like any of the other girls around here. He wasn't sure how she had done it, but he knew she was different from their little visit to the headmaster's office...

"Ohh Draco, by the way," Blaise continued. " Flint told me to tell you that he has scheduled a practice tonight. He also said you had better be there, or else."Draco cringed, no one wanted Flint mad. Draco sighed, and seeing Alana walking out, he left the table.

"Hey Alana," he started," I got some bad news. Our crazy captain for quidditch is throwing a practice on us tonight after dinner. I won't be able to show you around. I hope I can later on though."

"Oh alright," she said, and Draco gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Until then," he said, walking toward the dungeons.

"_Why does he keep doing that?"_Alana wondered, putting a hand on her cheek. "_Draco continues to confuse me." _He was the only one who has seen her magic, and she hoped he had kept it to himself. She didn't know why, with all the warnings she hears from Ron every twenty minutes, but she trusted him.

Alana had a free period and she went to the library, finding Hermione huddled into one of the largest books she had ever seen. "Oh Alana!" Hermione said, noticing her,"welcome to my favorite place, the library. What are you looking for?"

"Oh nothing," she said quickly. " I just wanted to look around; I love libraries." With that, Hermione gave her an agreeing nod, and then turned back to her book.

Ever since their meeting a few weeks back, Merlin had struck an interest in her, and she wanted to know everything. She knew that Merlin was from her father's side of the family, but that was all she knew about it. Her mother never liked to talk about it. She always acted like she had to hide it.

"Now I know why she hid it,"Alana said bitterly to herself, wishing that it had all been just a dream, well, nightmare. But she knew this was a nightmare she wouldn't wake up from.

She looked through a couple of books, not wanting to seem like she was looking for anything in particular. She read that he was one of the most powerful wizards and that he had many magical skills, including wandless magic and control of the elements.

"_Well that much I knew_," She thought. "_There is no point in looking him up. What I want to know isn't going to be in any book, but I guess I still have to try."_

Ever since he had come to her that day, her life had become turmoil. A week later, the death eaters had shown up at her house,and she and her sister just barely slipped away. Her grandparents hadn't been so lucky. "_If only my mother had been there_..." she thought. _"Then maybe I would still have my sister."_

Thinking of her sister upset her dearly. Abby was her best friend and second half. Alana was the only one in the family thatdidn't use a wandand her powers were out of the ordinary; her mother and step-father didn't know what to do with her. Her mother was always frightened by them, and told her not to use them. Her step-father was a bit more agressive in his ways of stopping her...

But her sister and her grandfather were proud of her and tried very hard to help her develop some of her powers. With their support, she was able to learn the basics of her powers and how to control them.

_Where was my father in all of this?_ She thought. Her mother said she had met him one day up in the mountains and had come back homea year and a half later to find out she was pregnant.

She wiped the tears rolling down her face she hadn't noticed were falling. She looked up and saw Hermione still absorbed in her book. Alana quietly left the library and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"_Merlin told me there was more to me than I know_,"Alana thought. "_How much more of me am I going to be able to handle?"_

Hey everyone! I love hearing reviews! They are the best! So... if you read please tell me what you think!

And thanks for everyone being supportive in this story because I really like it and want to go a while with this one!

-Emily-


	4. Chapter 4:Flying and Scheming

(Emily's story)

Hey everyone! I hope you like my story! Please review! I want to know what you think! Oh and by the way, if ya'll like humor stories or DMHG stories, you should read my sister's story, Falling for a Mudblood Star. It's cute. I like it.

By the way, I own none of the characters except forAlana but I think you all already knew that... or at least I hope you did.

----------Chapter 4-----------

A month had passed sinceAlana appeared at the Hogwarts gates. She was fitting in nicely, forming friendships with many students, especially with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.Alana was enjoying every minute she spent at Hogwarts and was excelling in her classes. She wasn't up to Hermione's standards, but she wasn't far off.

Actually, right at this moment,Alana wasn't feeling all happy and joyful. She was positively fuming. She had been in potions class and Pansy thought it would be funny to throw a dungbomb into her potion. Of course, the potion exploded, showering the whole class with it's green liquid. Everyone who had been hit started to grow nasty blisters and their skin became raw.

Professor Snape performed a spell that made everyone's skin back to normal. He glared into Alana's cauldron and then glared at her. "It seems MissAlana thinks it would be funny to disrupt the whole class with her little jokes, doesn't she," Snape hissed. "But I didn..." She started, but it was futile. "You will see me after class," was all he said and then returned to his desk.

When the bell rang, she stayed seated while everyone else filed out. Hermione gave her a sad look and Harry whispered, "Don't worry, we know it wasn't you. He is just biased to every student who isn't in Slytherin." They all walked out, leaving her behind to be punished for something she didn't do.

"_How unfair is he?"_ She thought crossly._ "I can't believe he didn't get mad at Pansy; I know he saw her put that dungbomb in my cauldron. And why is he always watching me?"_

Professor Snape then finished whatever he had been writing on his desk, and came over to where she was seated. "I told you your first day here that I would not tolerate any misbehaviors in my class." He spoke softly but she caught every word. "But I..." she started, but he waved her off. " I do not want to here excuses. You will be here tomorrow night at eight o'clock for detention. Do not be late." When he dismissed her, she flung her bag over her shoulder and she walked briskly out of the room with her fists shaking.

Alanawas in such a bad mood walking back to the common room, she accidently blasted one of the suits of armor across the whole corridor.

She ran into the common room, threw her things on her bed, and then went straight to dinner.

She was so angry at dinner, she couldn't focus on anything that she was doing. The result of that was her table's silverware kept shaking and Snape's plate shook all the food it had onto his robes.

"_I definitely need to get my mind off of things,"_ she thought, while shaking her glowing hands to make them stop_. "And I know just the thing."_

Alanaleft dinner andwalked out on the grounds. She checked to see ifit was dark enough and that no one was around. She silently called the wind and let it pick her up off the ground. "I love flying." she sighed contently, floating over the moonlight reflecting lake. She remembered her grandfather telling her that she had inherited it from her father.

_"Grandfather, why can I fly?"Alana asked him after she had taken her nighttime flight in the clouds around her neighborhood."You take very much after your father." _

_"My father!" I shrieked. "Where is he? Why have I never met him? When is he ever going to come see me?" Her grandfather wrapped her in a tight hug. "He is very busy, but I know he will come and see you someday." _

_Alanascowled. "He hasn't come to see me and I'm nine!" She looked at her grandfather sadly. "Does he not want me?" "Of course he does. He will come to you when you are ready to see him," he answered sweetly. _

_Just then Alana's mother, Jillian,came through the door. Her mother shooed her out, andAlana pressed her ear to the door to hear what they were saying. It seemed though she didn't need to._

_"What were you thinking!" her mother screamed."She can't ever be told who he is or she will be in danger! Don't you see? They will come after her if they know who her father is. If they find out that, they will know she is part of the prophecy!"_

alanahad always wondered what her mother had meant, but when she asked her grandfather about it, he quickly shut his mouth. It seemed he took her mother's lecture seriously.

She heard voices shouting, and she headed in that direction. She sensed seven students flying around the quidditch pitch and she remembered that Draco had practice.

Alanadrifted as close as she dared to try a glimpse him. She heard the captain yelling his head off at the team, and the team grumbling.Alana chuckled to herself and headed back toward the castle.

She stopped at one of the towers when she heard her name. She followed the voice and found inside a window about five Slytherin girls in a deep conversation.

"Yes, he said he wants her," Pansy was telling the group. "The boys won't help us because they are too busy ogling at her. She's not even that pretty."

"Why does he want her?" Millicent asked. "I thought he was going to pick one of us!"

"Ohh he is so gorgeous! Why didn't he come to Hogwarts, rather than Durmstrang," a pudgy black-haired girl said dreamily.

"I don't know why he wants her, but it's definitely not about that. I am expecting him to choose me anyhow," Pansy said confidently.

"Why would he choose you over me!" another girl bellowed. "I'm so much smarter than you are!"

"Yes," Pansy said evily," but I am so much prettier than all of you. That's why he is going to want to marry me."

"Well what are we going to do about Alana?" Millicent said trying to change the subject and stop the quarreling.Alana was startled to hear that they were talking about her. "_I wonder why?"_ she thought.

Pansy answered this with a sneer that was competitive to one of Draco's. "I think we are going togo with our planon Saturday, so it gives us three days to prepare." She laughed maliciously. "She will never figure out our great plan until it is too late."

Alanazoomed toward the ground, landing much harder than she had intended and making her knees give out. She gingerly picked herself off the hard ground and headed back as fast as she could into the castle and toward Professor Dumbledore's office.

She sprinted to the gargoyle, which winked at her and sprang out of the way. "_That was weird_," she thought but, remembering why she was there, she let it go and bursted into the office.

"Well Miss Alana, I think this is the second time you have come in on our meetings," Dumbledore said as Harry turned around in his chair and gaveAlana a warm smile. I'm sorry professor, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"That's quite alright, we were almost finished anyways. Now why were you so anxious to see me?And how, may I ask, have you gotten in here without the password?"

" I am here because I overheard some Slytherin girls talking," she stated," about me." She knew it wouldn't be smart to answer the second question. Especially because she had no idea either. "Oh, and what were they saying?"

"That some guy from Durmstrang, I didn't catch the name, wanted me but they didn't know why. Then they were talking about how they all wanted to marry him or something. Pansy said the girls were going to be the ones to get me because none of the guys would. She also said that they were going to do it on this Saturday."

"I don't know what to do, but I know I can take them!"she said but Harry saw her face flickered with doubt. Harry stood up and put his arm around her.

"It's okay, I promise nothing is going to happen to you." She looked up at him expectantly, and then turned her gaze back at the headmaster.

"Now, Alana," inquired the professor," do you know which girls were there?"

"The only ones I knew were Pansy and Millicent. All the others much be in different years, because I have never seen them before."

She saw that the headmaster was deep in thought. "I don't know what they are planning, but I know it won't work.They'll know soon enough that they are messing with the wrong girl!"Alana shouted, her hands in fists.

"That may be, but I don't want to be taking any chances with this. I want you to be careful for now on. I will inform all of the teachers about this, and Harry, I would like for you and your friends to stay withAlana at all times until after this weekend. Alana, you are not to go off anywhere without them, understood. We do not know who we can trust right now. Harry, you should go with her back to the common room. We can continue this tomorrow night, same time."

Alananodded quickly and left with Harry to head back to the common room. "Oh, I hate it when people treat me like I'm fragile or something!" She screamed suddenly, startling Harry. " I mean, I've been through so much, but no, it doesn't matter does it?"

Harry madeAlana turn to look at him. "I know, Alana. I know exactly how you feel. They have treated me like that ever since I got here. They think I am weak and scared because Lord Voldemort is after me." Harry was surprised that she didn't flinch at the sound of the name. "I've just learned to deal with it. When the time comes, we both will be able to prove ourselves stronger than we look."

"Yeah I guess you're right," she said, smiling at him. "Thanks Harry." "No problem," he said giving her a big hug.Alana walked into the common room feeling much better about everything.

Ron was playing Seamus in an intense game of chess and Hermione was watching very closely, almost as if she was trying to get tips. "Hey guys,"Alana said as she sat down on the couch beside them. "Hi," said Ron and Seamus quickly, not removing their eyes from the game.

Hermione rolled her eyes and then greeted her warmly. "Hey Alana, I haven't seen you since potions. Where'd you go?"

"Long story," she said, looking at Harry as he said down in one of the fluffy chairs across from her. "Yeah, we'll fill you in later when I can tell both you and Ron. I don't want to have to say it all twice."Alana laughed, as Hermione pulled Ron from his game toward her.

"Hey, wha.. I wasn't finished. This isn't over Seamus!" Ron yelled, as Seamus walked up the stairs toward the dormitories chuckling.

"What was so important that you had to stop my game!" Ron said loudly to Hermione. "Oh for heaven's sake Ron, there are much more important things than your little chess game."

"Ahem,"Alana said stopping the little argument. "Okay here's the story..."

Thanks everyone! please please please please please please review!

Tell me if you have any suggestions...I like hearing what you have to say!

-Emily


	5. Chapter 5:Figuring It Out

(Emily's story)

Hey guys! I am going to write as much as I can, but softball is in full tilt, so my free time as now come down to a minimum. I will try my hardest to get my chapters in though, because I love writing my story. I hope you like it too!

I do not own any of these characters (except Alana) but I would think by now you would know that...

--------Chapter 5--------

They were gaping open-mouthed at her after she finished telling them the story. "See, nothing to worry about," she said trying to stay cheerful for them.

"You can't be serious," Ron exclaimed "Some weird guy from Durmstrang is after you and you say there is nothing to worry about!"

"Shhh!"Alana looked around, seeing all of the people sitting around the common room staring at them, wondering what they were talking about. Ron slumped in the chair, his face turning red. "Let's not tell the whole school about this okay Ron?" Alana said. "I don't want people looking at me more than they already do."

"But Durmstrang is an evil school!" Ron continued in a harsh whisper. "That's where most of You Know Who's supporters come from!"

Alana looked at him and said,"I'm not afraid." And with that, she told them good night and hurried up to bed. Ginny passed her on the stairs and saw how upset she was. It tore her up seeing one of her new friends upset. She wanted to find out who caused this and give them hell for it. Ginny went back downstairs to find out the whole story.

_Alana saw in her dream a huge study with millions of books all around. The room seemed very midieval.She wondered why on earth she was dreaming about books, but then a man came into the room. _

_He had on a long blue robe and had a long white beard. "He reminds me of the headmaster," she thought and watched as he walked up to her._

_"My daughter," he started, giving her a great warm smile. She looked at him in complete and utter shock."I'm so glad I've finally been able to tell you. __It's been a pain to keep it a secret, but sense they know now, there is no point in keeping it from you." _

_"M...Merlin? You're my father?"Alana asked dumbstruck."But you're old! There's no way..." Merlin chuckled at her disbelief. "Well I didn't think I looked that old... Now, my daughter, I am going to prove to you how I am your father." He settled into one of the old-fashioned chairs and Alana sat down in another._

_"When I was about twenty-six, I was offered a job to the king to help protect his castle and kingdom. I was given access to anything you can think of, spells, potions,whatever I needed to continue my research. One day, I was trying to figure out how to make a potion that inables you to see whatever_ _you would like from the future." _

_He conjured himself andAlana a cup of tea and took a sip before continuing._

_"I'm not sure how it happened exactly, but the potion exploded and I ended up here about seventeen years ago. I found your mother, who is the most wonderful person I have ever met. We stayed in a cabin up in the mountains and fell deeply in love. And one day, after being together for a little less than a year, I was suddenly transported back into my own time and I could never figure out how to get back to her..."_

_He took another sip of his tea. _

_"__ The potion had a strange affect on me and now that I have figured it out, I can come to you in your dreams. But you are the only one I am able to visit. It seems we are_ _connected in some way, but I haven't figured out exactly why."_

_"So, you really are my father..."Alana said slowly. It hadn't hit her yet that one of the most powerful wizards of all times was her dad. "Is that why I have these strange powers?" She asked, holding out her hands to show them glowing._

_"Yes it is, and after your mother died," he sighed deeply," I knew I had to see you. I knew you would be found out sooner or later, so I had to come and warn you." _

_"Yes, you saved me from the deatheaters, but my grandfather didn't make it and Abby..."Alana was on the verge of tears. "We were going to leave that day, after packing all our belongings and getting everything set..." _

_"It's alright, my daughter, I already know. I am deeply sorry for what you have been through. I only wish I could have been there for you." They sat in silence for a few minutes, while Alana tried to calm down and finish up her tea. She finally spoke up again._

_"I can't believe I have a father, especially that it's you...I have so many questions for you! What do I have to do with some prophecy? What are all of the powers that you have? Did I inherit them all? If me and Abby are twins, why didn't she get her powers too? Why..."_

_"There is something interrupting_ _our connection. I will come to you later with answers, but for the prophecy I suggest Dumbledore with know." And with that, he was gone, and a blackness filled everything around her with dispair. "Father!"Alana screamed, but there was no answer._

_Alana's dreams were now tainted with an unknown presence lurking through her thoughts. She tried to find it, but everywhere she ran, it would only turn into darkness. _

_She felt dizzy, as if a whirlwind had picked her up and was spinning her round. She cried out, and her yells echoed as if in a deep cave. Then the menacing laugh she had heard in her dreams before rang out and vibrated her whole body. _

_"It is fun playing games with you," a young mans voice spoke, "but now, the games are over. The real fun begins... very soon."_

She shot out of bed, ready to attack anything out of the ordinary. The enchanted clock on her bedside table told her it was 5:49. She heard Lavender snoring, and the shower running for probably Hermione, whose singing was softly filling the room. Man, did that girl get up early or what?

Alana looked out the window at the early morning mist hovered over the castle in a loomy kind of depressing way. Then, everything from last night came back to her in full force.

Anger built up inside of her and she had to concentrate to not let it get the better of her. _Pansyis going to wish she had never planned to mess with me!_ She thought.

Then she remembered, her father! Alana's talk with Merlin ran through her head and she was upset that it was cut off so short. She sighed heavily and looked back at the clock. Once she was up, nothing could get her back to sleep.

She got out her new robes from her trunk and put them on. "_Thank you Professor McGonagall for picking these up for me at Hogsmeade_," she thought, glad they actually fit her.She picked up some of her books and remembered the assignments she had been given.

"I can at least get some of my homework done," she contended, heading down the stairs to sit on her favorite chair by the blazing fireplace only to find that it was already preoccupied.

"Ginny?"Alana asked, looking over the sleeping girl, who had fallen asleep in one of her class books.

"Huh?" Ginny grumbled sleepily,opening one eye and seeing Alana hovering over her. "Wait, oh no! I can't believe I fell asleep in the common room again!"

Alana chuckled. "Go back to sleep Ginny, it's too early anyways. I just umm... needed to do some homework."

Ginny looked at her as if uncertain, but then laughed. "I couldn't go back to sleep if I wanted to. Once I am awake, there is nothing that will put me back to sleep."

"That's the same for me,"Alana agreed.

Ginny noticed her tense up for a second, and asked her what was wrong. Alana shook it off, but Ginny looked her in the eyes and asked her again.

Ginny's eyes were a deep blue with a gloss of a vibrant red that suited her hair perfectly. There was also trust and honesty that filled them up, and Alana knew she could tell Ginny anything.

"Well I guess Harry told you everything about last night...,"Alana started, and Ginny nodded slowly. "Well I hate it! I hate everything that is happening and wish I had never found out who..." She stopped short. She had almost let out about Merlin being her father.The secret that has all these people coming after her.

A single tear slid down Alana's soft cheek. " I'm...scared for my sister. I, I don't know if she is even still alive or not..." A single tear slid down Alana's soft cheek.

Ginny put down the book that was in her hands and put her arm around Alana.

"Alana, I want you to always know that I am here for you no matter what," Ginny said reassuringly.

Alana looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Ginny. You have been so wonderful to me. And Harry too. I hope that we can become really good friends."

"We already are," Ginny said, and both of them grinned.

They talked for a while in the cozy silence of the common room, until a couple of students came down to go to breakfast.

"Should we wait for everyone before going?"Alana asked.

"Nah, I think they will be fine without us." Ginny smirked and they walked down to breakfast together.

There weren't many students at breakfast because it was so early, but, "_the less the better_," thought Alana.

Of the few students there, Draco was one of them. He beamed when he saw Alana, and her stomach did a flip. "_That's odd_," she thought. "_Why would I be happy to see Draco?"_

"Who's he smiling at, because it definitely wouldn't be me," Ginny said, looking at Alana with a wicked grin on her face as they sat down.

"Okay talk."

"What do you mean?"Alana said innocently.

"Oh don't give me that!" Ginny barked. "You too have been staring at eachother ever since you got here!"

"No we haven't..." But when she thought about it, yeah, she sort of has been staring at him.

"Okay, maybe I've looked at him a couple of times, but that doesn't mean I like him or anything. We are just friends, and anyways, Harry and Draco hate eachother..." Then bells went off in her head. They were enemies, both top in the school,... she finally found the ones she had been looking for.

She stood up abruptly. "I have to see the headmaster."

At that moment, Harry and the gang walked in the Great Hall and sat down right by where her and Ginny had been sitting. Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss, and Alana noticed Ron staring at Hermione with a dreamy look on his face.

"Ginny we definitely have some things to talk about later,"Alana said, as she started to leave the table.

"Alana," Harry said in a quiet tone," you remember what Dumbledore said. We have to stick together. I don't want anything to happen to you and neither does anybody else."

"I know, but I have to talk to the headmaster." Harry stood up. "Well then I'm going too. I'll eat afterwards."Alana gave him a reproachful look, but then agreed.

They headed to Dumbledore's office and as they approached it, the gargoyle winked at her yet again and moved out of the way.

"Wha..," Harry started, but Alana was already halfway through the office, walking towards the headmaster. "Oh hello, Miss Alana," Dumbledore said sweetly. "Headmaster," she started," I'm ready to tell you the whole story. Everything." Dumbledore looked at her surprised. "May I ask why you have decided to tell me now?" "I found out last night the last detail I needed. After I tell you, you can tell me what you know. Merlin told me you would know about the prophecy and that you would tell me what it meant."

"Which prophecy?" Dumbledore asked his curiousity growing. Just then the bell rang. "Oh no!" Harry said. "Alana we both have potions!"

"Headmaster, we will talk tonight if that is okay." Alana said, as she was being pulled by Harry out the door. "Of course, let's say eight o'clock?"

"Yes that's fine!"Alana bellowed through the door as Harry made her break into a run.

They entered the dungeons just in time for Snape to walk in the door. "Hmm, it seems you two had better things to do that to get to my class, is that right? Well 20 points from Gryffindor for each of you. Now SIT!"

Harry and Alana slid into two seats in the farthest seats they could get. Neither of them were in the mood for Snape right now.

"So class, now that all of you managed to show up," he glared at the two in the back. "I hope you managed to finish the essay I assigned about the Moonstones and its effects in potion making. I have been told that you also have to learn how to make the following potions:the Truth potion, the Love potion, and the InnerStrength potion. Now I will be assigning you into groups of three to work on this, but of course, it will not be putting your best friends in your groups."

He stared at Harry and Ron with an evil grin. "Yes, I think it will be easier to concentrate if there aren't as many distractions."

Snape then pointed his wand in front of him, and a slip of paper, about the size of a matchbox, appeared in front of every person in the class.

"On the paper you will read the names of your fellow classmates that you will be working with for the next month or so."

Alana looked at her paper and read the names Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

"This is going to be ALOT of fun," she thought looking at both Harry and Draco's faces when they read eachothers names. They looked like they were having some kind of glaring contest, and she walked in between them both.

"You are both going to have to work together for a whole month, so you had better get used to it," she said as they finally stopped their childish behavior, and sat down at a table to start reading up on the Truth potion.

"I can't believe I was stuck with Potter of all people," Draco sighed. "This is almost as bad as being stuck with Weasel or Granger."

Alana jerked her head up from her potions book. "You know, Draco, maybe if you stopped hating them, you would see that they are really nice. Other than you, Harry and them were the only ones who have really made me feel welcome in Hogwarts."

Draco looked at her doubtfully. "Well, that may be so, but my father would never..."

"You and I both know you are not your father," she interrupted. Draco, who first appeared shocked, snatched up one of the books fiercefully and ended the conversation.Alana looked at his eyes. They weren't moving, but looked thoughtful and almost sad. She knew he wasn't like his father.

The three of them studied silently til the end of class. When the bell rang, Draco sprang up and half ran out of the class.

Harry and Alana exchanged glances, and headed out of the dungeons to get to their next class, which was Charms with the Hufflepuffs, who, by Alana's opinion, were a much better bunch than the Slytherins.

Alana shivered. "It's like -5 degrees down there. No wonder Snape is so cold. The dungeons are always _freezing_!"

Ron let out a snort, and Hermione looked at him disgusted, but then let out a _very_ girly giggle. "_Oh yeah_,"Alana thought. " _They definitely fancy eachother."_

She walked to Charms in silence, thinking over what happened in Potions.

"_I wonder why he acts like that_?" she pondered to herself, taking her seat in the Charms classroom._ "I know Draco's mean to Harry and I know about his family and all, but he's so different than them, especially his father."_

She shook her head with shivers going down her spine. How could she ever forget Lucious Malfoy?

"Today class," began Professor Flitwick, "we will be making all of these difference fruits... dance!" Everyone in the class was bursting out laughing after he said this.

Alana looked at her pinapple, wanting to eat it rather than make it tap dance.

She grabbed her "wand" from her bag. There were splinters sticking out of it, and it was looking more like a stick than a magic wand. "_Oh well, that can't be helped right now. And anyways, no one is going to be studying my wand."_

She again performed her waving her "wand" foolishly and her left hand glowing underneath. Her pinapple was the star of the classroom. Hermione's orange made a very good dance partner and even Flitwick was enjoying the show.

"My my! This is the first time I have seen someone do that! Now, that was a show!" He gave 10 points to Gryffindor, and Hermione and Alana grinned triumphantly at one another.

"How fun was that!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting down beside her at lunch. "I mean, who would have thought we would be making fruit dance as a class assignment?"

Alana saw Harry and Ginny talking in whispers to eachother, and she thought about Draco. "_What if I do like him_?" she thought.

She couldn't help it; she stole a glance at the Slytherin table, only to see Draco stealing a glance back at her. She blinked, then mouthed to him, "I'm sorry for this morning."

He gave a short nod, but then mouthed back, "I need to talk to you later," and he looked back at his plate.

Alana gave a big sigh, and then remembered about needing to talk to Ginny. Thankfully, Ginny was right across from her and Hermione was in a deep conversation with Ron at the moment.

"Hey Ginny," she said leaning into the table. Ginny leaned forword also and gave her a questioning stare. "Haven't you noticed something between Hermione and your brother?"

"Oh that." Ginny laughed. "They have been like that since my first year here. They both are madly in love, but are too stubborn to admit it."

Alana smiled mischievously, and Ginny caught on quickly. "I say we play a little matchmaker." Ginny looked at her brother and then Hermione, and said, " Let's do this. It's been long enough for them to catch on. If they haven't now, we should give them a little _push_ in the right direction."

Alana had a free period, and wanted to go to the library to do more research on her father."Hermione, will you go to the library with me? I, I have to finish some reading for Professor Binns."

"Of course!" Hermione answered." I have to go there anyways. I wanted to look up something about that InnerStrength potion we have to make."

They headed down to the library and Alana quickly went to the section on Medieval Witches and Wizards. She found a very promising book called, "Merlin, the Wizard of the Round Table", and she sat down at the nearing table reading rapidly through the think, yellowing book.

"Alana."

She looked up from her reading and saw Draco standing beside her looking nervous. " I, I'm sorry for acting the way I did in potions," he stammered, peering at her through his dazzling blue eyes.

"Don't be," she said softly, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

He sat down next to her, and took in a deep breath. " The reason I was like that... I don't want to be like my father. Harry just pisses me off sometimes, him and his golden trio." Draco snorted. " Alana, I hate my father. He only cares for himself. If you could see the way he treats my mom..." He broke off, staring at the floor.

"Draco, your not like him, and you never will be,"Alana said soothingly. She put her arm around him and he smiled at her.

" You know, you are the first person who has ever told me that."

"But I also know that it's true."

Alana looked at Hermione, who was getting up from her table. "I have to go," Alana said when Hermione walked over. Draco nodded and gave her a big hug. "Hello Granger," he said to Hermione, then walked swiftly out of the library.

"What was that all about?" Hermione inquired, butAlana said, "It was nothing. Draco is just going through a tough time right now."

Alana was bothered by the thought of Saturday, which was only two days away. Every time she saw Pansy in the hallways, she would glare at her, almost daring her to try something. Pansy would smile sweetly, but the evil glint in her eyes couldn't be covered.

"_I wonder what they are going to try,"_ she thought. "_And what does that Durmstrang guy want with me? I wonder if it has anything to do with that prophecy thing..."_

She had been pondering all the way up to the Gryffindor common room, where her and Ginny were going to work their plan. " It's all set," Ginny said. " I'll go get Ron, you get Hermione."

Alana told Hermione that she needed her help in the common room. Hermione came down just as Ron was walking down with Ginny.

"What's..." Ron started, but he was cut off as Ginny and Alana shoved them both in a small closet. Ginny yelled at them," You can't magic yourself out, I put a charm on it and only I can take it off. We want you two to finally figure out that you are meant for eachother and you aren't coming out until you do!"

Ginny walked up the stairs laughing histerically. Alana got Harry and together they went to Dumbledore's office.

About halfway to the headmaster's office, they met up with Blaise.Alana groaned inwardly, when he stopped right in front of her. "Hello again, Alana," he said sweetly. "I was hoping you would be interested in going with me to Hogsmeade in two weeks."

Alana choked back a laugh and said," Ohh, Hogsmeade. Sorry, but I was planning on going with a group of people to go shopping." He smirked at her. "You can't keep turning me down, you know. You don't know what you are missing."

"Don't worry about that. I don't want to know," she said turning to leave. "You should try your luck with another girl."

"We aren't finished yet, Alana," he said quietly, hurrying off. They finally reached the office, and once again, the gargoyle leaped up when he eyedAlana and moved to let her through.

"You know you will be explaining that later, don't you?" Harry told her. "I would tell you if I knew, but I don't." she said, walking to the headmaster's desk.

"Ahh, Miss Alana, Mr. Potter, I'm glad you could make it. Are you ready to tell me your story?" he asked Alana, ushering them both down to sit in the two chairs. "Yes I am." She took a deep breath.

"Oh and by the way, I'm missing a detention for Snape right now, so maybe you talk to him for me?"Alana looked at him pleadingly. "I will see what I can do," Dumbledore said, a smile playing on his lips. And Alana began her story...

REVIEW

Well if any of you are confused about Alana's family here it is...

Alana's mother met Merlin while she was on a trip in the mountains. Merlin, who messed up a potions experiment, was brought to the future. They lived together for 1 1/2 years and when Alana's mother had become pregnant with Alana and her sister, Abby, Merlin was brought back to his own time and couldn't find a way back. Alana lived with her mother, grandfather, grandmother, and sister in a small house, because they didn't have much money. Her whole family was magical, but she was the only one to inherit Merlin's magic.

Her mother had to remarry a man who was a muggle because she couldn't support her family financially. He was very abusive and Alana and Abby both hated him. When Alana's mother died when she was 15, her stepfather left the same day. Less than a year later, Merlin contacted Alana, telling her the message to the headmaster and hinting about her powers. The reason he can only talk to her is because they are connected by their powers. This is the reason that the death eaters are after her; because she is a desendant of Merlin. The question is though, how did they find out...?

Read and review please!!! I hope this maybe helps clear some things up. tell me if anything is confusing you and I will gladly help explain it.

-Emily-


	6. Chapter 6:Secrets Revealed

(Emily's story)

Hey everyone! Thanks to all of you for reviewing! My sister and I are definitely getting some great ideas for our stories, so don't worry, we won't disappoint you!Oh and if you didn't know, my sister's story is Falling for a Mudblood Star, which is on this account, but it actually is hers. She is being the wonderful sister and letting me use her account because I am too lazy to get my own!

By the way, I don't own any of the HP characters, just so you all know...

----------Chapter 6----------

Alana looked around the room, trying to dig up the courage to tell what she has been trying to hide all her life. Finally finding her father had given her the strength she needed to let her story out. "Well, to start it off, I guess I'll have to tell you what I found out last night. Last night, Merlin came to me again in a dream and told me he is my father."

"How can that be?" Dumbledore asked, with Harry looking even more shocked than Dumbledore did. "He told me he messed up an experiment when he was younger and it sent him into the future. He met my mother and they fell in love. When she became pregnant, he was suddenly sent back to his time and he couldn't find a way to get back."

"Wow..." Harry let out a long breath. Dumbledore shut his eyes, as though he was trying to remember something, but then told her to continue her story.

"My sister, Abby, and I were born on August 17, 1979. We lived in my grandparent's house, because my mother had to take care of my grandfather. He was very old and lonely, and we were the only family he had.

My mother had been having many financial problems, and she had to marry this man so she wouldn't have to sell the house. She was beautiful and I can see how he had wanted to marry her. He never like my sister and I, because we reminded him that she had loved someone before him.'

'Even when I was very young, I noticed some strange things happening to me. My mother soon figured out that I had inherited my father's powers, but my mother didn't tell me where I had gotten them."

Dumbledore looked at her strangely, but didn't say anything. Alana continued, "She always got upset if I ever used my powers, and told me to hide them. My step-father didn't know how I had gotten these strange powers, and he liked to use force to make me stop...'

'But I didn't care what he thought. There are only a few things I could do, but my sister and grandfather encouraged me and helped me develop them. I can call up the wind to fly, and I have wandless magic."

"You mean you have Merlin's powers!" Harry asked in disbelief. Alana shook her head. "I don't think so. Those are the only two that I know of. I also have a very good sense of direction, but I don't know if that was one of his powers or not."

"Please continue Miss Alana," Dumbledore said, eyeing Harry sternly for interrupting.

"Yeah, where was I? Oh, yes, well my mother would never tell me anything about my father. My grandfather wanted to, but she kept him quiet. I overheard them talking about some prophecy I was a part of, but I never knew what it was about.

About a year ago, my mother caught a sickness none of us knew anything about. All of a sudden, she got really weak and by the time we had gotten her to St. Mungo's, she had died."Alana looked down, her eyes coated with tears.

"My step-father abandoned us that same day. Abby and I were forced to find jobs and take care of our grandfather. We were much better off without our step-father, but if it hadn't been for the support we recieved from our wonderful neighbors next-door, we would have gone bankrupt.

'About two months ago, Merlin came to me in a dream.'

Alana shopped for a second and then held out her hands. She drew a box in the air and then put a finger to her temple. She drew out a long silver fiber and placed it in the center of the box. The air in the box became a clear picture of an old man.

Merlin, who was the figure in the box, said, "_Alana, You must go to Hogwarts as soon as you can. There are two boys in Hogwarts that you must find. They will be the ones to vanquish the dark lord. The two will be enemies, but the top in the school. You must also speak to the headmaster, telling him there will be an attack on Hogwarts and that he needs to strengthen the school and be prepared. Tell him to be ready in the beginning of the new year. I tell you this because you are an important part in this adventure, even though you are unaware of it. Alana..., you are much more than you seem, and there is more to you than you know.' "_

The box dissolved, leaving Dumbledore and Harry both dumbstuck.

"Alana?Why'd Merlin say two..."Harry started, but Dumbledore hushed him.Alana was thankful.She needed to take it one story at a time.

"Merlin said also that I needed to leave my home soon. He told me I might be in danger, but he didn't know when anything was going to happen. The day we were planning to leave, we were attacked by deatheaters. '

'Abby and I saw through the window the deatheaters coming. They crashed into the living room and killed my grandfather.Abby and I had run away as soon as we had heard them coming. It took them a while to figure out we weren't in the house, and they were furious. We could see through the top of the trees the smoke coming from where our house used to be. I lost Abby in the forest while we were running, and I think they captured her..."Alana had to stop for a second. Reliving these memories were difficult and she was fighting back tears that once again threatened to emerge.

She took a deep breath. "I was trying to get to Hogwarts as fast as I could, because I knew it was what Merlin had wanted me to do.I was tired and my legs wouldn't let me run anymore. I could hear them behind me so I hid up high in one of the trees. They never found me and then, after spending the night up in the tree, I headed straight here."

"My grandfather's last works were, "'You have to get to Hogwarts.' He told us he would be the distraction we needed. He sacrificed himself so we would have a chance to get free..."

Alana wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and looked down, embarrased.

Dumbledore stood up and put a hand on Alana's shoulder. "I knew when I first met you that you were special. You have gifts that are extraordinary, and you should be proud of them."

"I don't know, what would the other kids say if I came out with them? I know there is no reason to hide them because I am already found out but..."

"Who cares what they think!" Harry said, with his eyes shining with determination. "We should use what we have been blessed with, and face whatever it is fate has in store for us."Alana nodded but said," What if fate has something in store for us that we aren't ready for?"

"That's why you have friends; we will always be there for you through anything." She smiled.

"Harry is right of course, but the choice is up to you whether you want to expose them or not," Dumbledore said quietly. There was a pause in the room and then Alana found her voice again.

"I think I might want to keep them to myself and tell only a few people. Soon, I will let everyone else know..."

"That's quite understandable and I am honored you decided to tell us." Albus closed his eyes yet again and then took a deep breath. "I know what prophecy Merlin was talking about."

Alana's eyes grew big and she looked at the headmaster in anticipation. "You mean, ...you know? How do you know? How could he have told you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, they came back down, and opened the closet to find Ron and Hermione snogging passionately, not noticing the fact that everyone in the common room was witnessing the two lovebirds.

Took you two long enough," Harry said, as they broke apart, blushing furiously.

Faye jumped into her lap, while she sat in her bed thinking about the next day. The next day happened to be Saturday. She was anxious to find out what was in store for her.

She thought about what Dumbledore had told her about the prophecy. "I am one of the only people who have heard this prophecy," began Dumbledore,"because I was there when the prophecy was revealed. About 17 years ago, I traveled up the mountains with a small group of supporters who heard a rumor about Merlin living up in the mountains.'

'I thought it was impossible but they convinced me to go.We went up the a small cabin to find a young woman, Jillian,clutching a crystal ball and crying uncontrollably. She kept saying, "He's gone. He's gone."

She recognized me because I was a teacher at Hogwarts when she was a student there. She handed the crystal ball and told me to take it and figure it out. She said she knew she could trust me and I assured her that I wold take good care of it.

I saw that your mother was pregnant and so I took her back to her house with your grandparents so they could watch over her.'

'I went back to my own home and studied the crystal with turned out to be holding some sort of prophecy in it. I opened the crystal and listened to it.'

Dumbledore then walked to his cabinet and took out a large basin, filled with swirling green water. "I think it is time you finally heard the prophecy."

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it's so short but I just had surgery and I am resting a lot. I really wanted to get out this chapter so I just finished with what I was typing and I've already done a good deal of the next chapter as well. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

I love reviews!

-Emily-


	7. Chapter 7:Saturday

(Emily's story)

Hey guys ! I hope you all know that I do not own any characters except for Alana, Abby, their mother, and their grandfather.

---------Chapter 7------------

Dumbledore looked into the basin and waved at Alana to come next to him. "I think it would be best if you went inside the memory. All you have to do is touch the surface and you will go into the memory."

Alana took a deep breath and leaned in and her nose glazed the surface, making her whole body fall into the basin.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw the headmaster's office surrounding her. "_This can't be right... it must not have let me go through." _

She tried to find Harry but he was nowhere in sight and behind the desk looked like a younger Albus Dumbledore, still with his long gray beard that went farther than his belt. She cleared her throat trying to get his attention, but he kept looking at a strange glowing crystal.

"Excuse me, Professor, I didn't mean to inter..." she started but a hand grasped her shoulders. Alana turned quickly to see the real Dumbledore smiling at her. "I might have forgotten to mention that while you are in a memory, no one can hear or see you."

"That explains it," Alana said walking closer toward the other Dumbledore. He kept tapping the crystal with his wand but nothing was happening.

"It did take me quite awhile to figure out how to open it but eventually... oh there I go. I think I got it," Dumbledore said proudly.

The younger Dumbledore finally was able to unlatch the top of the crystal and a silvery figure came gliding out of it. "Is that Merlin?" Alana asked uncertainly.

"Yes my dear, that is Merlin.. He must have made this prophecy while he was with your mother." The ghost-like transparent Merlin started talking and all three of the people in the office went silent.

_My chosen heir will be the key to the rising threat of a terrible dark wizard. Both of the sides will want her; whichever side claims her will be the side that will triumph. Beware of the son the the darkness, for he will try to steal my heir away from the light. The one chance is for my heir to find her true powers, but most importantly, her true love, who will be one of the chosen ones, the dragon of the light. My heir will be the key._

"Wha..." Alana started but at that second she was jerked back into Dumbledore's real office with Harry standing their looking anxious. "That can't be true, it just can't..."

_"Why me?"_

Alana slumped into a chair and stared at the headmaster before drawing a deep breath. " I know who the other person is that will help Harry fight Voldemort."

Harry looked shocked, but Dumbledore just looked mildly surprised and gestured her to continue.

"It's Draco Malfoy."

"What!" shouted Harry. "There is no way; you must be wrong. He's evil! He is probably a deatheater just like his father. It can't be."

"Harry," Alana said quietly," There is no mistake. Merlin gave me the job of finding the two who were involved in the prophecy and that is exactly what I did. This prophecy proves that it is him even more, the dragon of the light. I just don't understand...why am I in the prophecy as well?"

"There's no explanation for that Miss Alana. These things happen for a reason. As I told you before, you are a very special girl and you have proven it to me."

An akward silence filled the room after Dumbledore's statement. Even the paintings had stopped pretending to be asleep.

"I suggest you two and Draco come to me later and we will talk about this is more detail. It seems as though you need to evaluate what you two just learned as well. But do not say this to anyone, not even Draco. I think we should be all together before we talk about it. Then we will figure out what we are going to do with the knowledge we have just discovered. I suggest we meet Sunday night at eight."

Alana and Harry turned to leave and Dumbledore said,"Miss Alana, you know what tomorrow is and I hope you are ready for whatever may happen. Do not worry though, because I know you and your friends will not let anything happen to you."

"I am not worried," Alana said in asomewhat distant voice, and Harry followed her out of the office. They walked silently to the common room, said a quiet good-night, and then headed up to their rooms. Hermione, Ron,Ginny, and Neville were all watching themclosely, wondering what they had talked to Dumbledore about.

Ron started to stand up but Hermione held him down. "Don't interrupt him right now. They will both tell us when they are ready."

Ginny looked at her brother and nodded. Ron sighed deeply and then continued his chess match against Neville, who was surprisingly good competition.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alana woke up, rubbing her eyes, and stretched. Then she gasped.

"Today is Saturday."

Her mind flashed back to one of her dreams, more like nightmare, where she could still here that cruel voice telling her that he was done playing games.

Her body started to shake uncontrollably, until Hermione came in and saw her. She rushed over and brought Alana into a tight hug.

"I'm being stupid," Alana started, but Hermione shushed her. "You would be stupid if you weren't scared."

Alana shook herself. She was being silly. Why should she be afraid of some idiotic Slytherins who think they are queens because they have a mark on their arms. She could wipe their prissy smiles off their faces anytime she wanted to.

"Oh Alana, I forgot to tell you. I found some great stuff on that potion we all have to make for Snape. You know, the InnerStrength potion?" Alana nodded. "Well, once the potion is finished, it shows how much power you have. All the drinker has to do is wait for about 5 seconds, and his or her body will glow the color of power you are."

"How amazing would it be to find out the power you have..." Hermione rambled, as both of them were getting dressed. "I mean, I would be estatic if I was yellow, but imagine if I was red..."

They walked down the stairs, and Ginny greeted Alana with a warm hug; there was no need for her to say anything. The hug was a silent_," Hey, we all care about you so much and we will never let anything happen to you."_

After both Harry and Ron had joined them, they all walked down to breakfast, feeling the eerie atmosphere of the Great Hall as soon as they entered. Being the protective boys they are, Harry and Ron sat on either side of her, with their backs to the Slytherin table. Hermione, Ginny, and Neville, who had just sat down to join them, were sitting across from her.

Alana was annoyed that they thought she needed protection, but happy to know that it was because they cared about her.

Everyone was noticing the uncanny silence surrounding the house tables. Alana was poking at her food, she didn't feel much like eating. More like running back into the forest and scrambling back into her safe spot in the high branches of her oak tree.

Harry touched her arm and whispered," Alana, don't worry. I'm going to take care of you. You don't have to be afraid of them."

Alana looked up at him. "I'm not afraid of them. Why would I be afraid of Pansy, of all people. No, that's not it. I'm scared of what they know. If they know who I am..." her voice trailed off. "I'm not ready to tell people yet. I don't want everyone to know."

Harry nodded, but he became increasingly curious about how the death eaters knew about the prophecy. They had to know or they wouldn't be going after Alana. "_How could they have found out? Maybe Dumbledore wasn't the first one to find Alana's mother..."_

The owls came in screeching, delivering their usual morning papers. Hedwig landed in front of Harry to eat some of his breakfast, which hadn't been touched.

A strange owl swooped over Alana and dropped an envelope gracefully on her plate. She looked around, but no one seemed to know who's owl it was. The envelope was written to her in gold ink, with her name, Alana, across the front. She gazed at it, trembling but curiously excited.

"What if it's my sister!"Her thoughts were filled with hope. "But it couldn't be..."

Alana looked at Hermione who was glaring over at the Slytherin table.

"Don't open that!" Hermione ordered when Alana reached out for the letter. "Why not?" Alana had the burning desire to find out if it was her sister who had sent it.

"Don't turn around, but as soon as that letter was brought over here, Pansy has been grinning triumpantly, and that owl just landed in front of her!"

Harry got up abruptly and went straight to the headmaster. "Uh, sir? Remember what we were talking about in your office, well a strange letter has arrived for Alana and I would like for you to look at it, you know, just to make sure it's not anything... bad."

"Of course," Dumbledore replied, and he strode over to the Gryffindor table. Pansy's smile evaporated as she saw the headmaster over there. Hermione was satisfied with Pansy's now horror-stricken face. He brandished his wand and levitated the mail, scrutinizing every aspect of it.

"Well," he said," it's a portkey. I'm glad you were aware of this, because this portkey would have made big problems for you, Miss Alana."

Alana was still in shock over what had just happened, and the headmaster's voice sounded distant. She finally looked over at the Slytherin table, brightened by the fact that Pansy was looking dumbstruck. She started laughing loudly, shocking the people around her. "Is that the best they got? I don't know what any of you were worried about!"

Alana let out a sigh of relief, but inwardly, she was distraught. _"So they really do know who I am..."_

She was foolish to think her sister was still alive...Once they found out they had the wrong daughter..."_No Alana, don't think like that. They might not even have her."_

She caught Draco's eye who nodded his head toward the doors. Alana got up quickly, but everyone was hesitant to let her go.

"Guys, thanks for being there for me, especially today. You don't have to worry about me okay? I'll be careful."

She walked out of the Great Hall, and Draco came up to meet her.

"Alana, I just had a talk with Snape."

"What does Snape want?" she asked curiously.

"Well first off, he said you will be having your make-up detention tonight at seven." Alana groaned.

"I'm not sure why, but he also wants our group to brew the InnerStrength potion first. He said he needs it for something, so he wanted one of the groups to finish it for him."

Alana thought about what Hermione had said about the potion. " Draco, do you know if we are going to use it on ourselves?"

"I hope so. It would be awesome to find out how much power you have, but it could also be embarrassing if you weren't strong because everyone will see what color you are."

They went out onto the grounds and sat down by the lake. The giant squid was floating on the surface of the shimmering water and some first years were gazing at it in awe. Collin Creevy was taking pictures with avid intensity.

Alana laid down on the cool grass. She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. This was the most at peace she had been since the night she overheard the Slytherin girls. Being with Draco eased her nerves and let her relax.

"Alana, I have to tell you something," Draco confessed.

"Yeah?" she said not opening her eyes.

"I'm really glad you came to Hogwarts."

Alana looked up at him with surprise. "What?" she asked softly.

"Since you've come here, I don't know, I've really been thinking over what is really important to me. I guess I'm starting to see that I don't have to follow my father's path anymore. I'm not saying that I'm going to turn all good on everyone and be nice to everybody, but I guess you could call it a start."

Alana gave him a big hug and felt his muscles relax. She looked back up at his dazzling blue eyes, and remembered that the prophecy said that he was her true love. _"I'm not sure about that yet, but if it's true, it's not going to be such a bad thing at all."_

"I have to tell you something as well. But I think you will have to wait until the meeting with Professor Dumbledore tomorrow night."

Draco looked curiously at her, but then shrugged it off. "Why do we have to go see him?" he asked.

"Well actually, you and Harry both are going to be there with me. I can't say anything else though. Dumbledore told me and Harry not to say anything until all of us have talked about it."

Draco's face twisted into disgust at the mention of Harry's name, but Alana ignored it.

They were resting there for a while; Draco was thinking about the first night they met. He was doing his rounds, and she busted through the door, asking where Dumbledore was. _"How did she do it?"_ he questioned himself. He decided to find out.

"How did you find Dumbledore the first night you were here. And how did you make the gargoyle move without a wand or a password? I have thought of everything and still can't figure it out."

Alana looked at him seriously. She told him, " I know this is probably killing you, but I promise I will tell you when we go to Dumbledore's office. It's too risky to say it here."

They walked back a little while later, and Alana could see people whispering all around her. "I wonder what they think about me now. If I come out with my powers, I will definitely give them something to talk about." She grinned inwardly, waved bye to Draco, and left to go back to the common room to start some of her homework.

"Where have you been?" Ron said accusingly. "Why'd you leave w...ouch!" Ron said clutching the back of his head where Ginny had hit him. Alana was grateful since she was not in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

"I'll be upstairs doing my homework if you need me," Alana said smoothly, giving Harry a reassuring glance before heading up the stairs.

She spent the rest of the morning working on her essays for Potions and DADA class. The DADA teacher, Professor Grunt, was an old guy whose face had an uncanny resemblance of a pig. He spoke in a very high pitch voice, which took the whole class weeks to get used to it without laughing.

He was a very tough teacher, but Alana was excellent at spells and jinxes. She breezed through that class except when they decided they were going to have mock duels. She had faked sick twice to get out of it, but Alana didn't know how long it would take for him to realize she was missing it on purpose. "_Well I guess when I come out with the real me, I won't have to hide it anymore."_

The day flew by quickly, and before Alana knew it, she was standing outside the dungeons heading to her detention. She walked into Snape's office and he beckened her to come to him. "Because of your misbehavior in class, you're going to clean the whole dungeons without magic, so hand me your wand and get started." He walked her over to the dungeons and held out his hand.

Alana tried to hide her glee when she handed her stick over to him. He looked at it oddly but then stuck it into his pocket. "When you are through you may leave and pick up your wand, but if I come in here and there is one spot not clean, you will be having detention for me all next week."

"Yes sir," she said quietly, watching him go back into his office. She knew she shouldn't do this too quickly or he would definitely notice something. She first concentrated on her hands, which glowed brightly. The room filled up with the light and when it had faded, the room was spotless.

_"I wonder how long that would have taken if I had actually had to clean it by hands!"_ Alana took out some more homework and decided to wait in there for about twenty more minutes, just to make sure he wasn't waiting for her to come out.

_"I know I recognized him from somewhere, but I just can't remember..." _She thought, frustrated that she couldn't think of it.

"Wait...He couldn't be..." Alana gasped. "Oh no, this can't be happening." She sprinted out of the dungeons, grabbed her 'wand' from his desk, and run all the way back to the common room. Everyone stared as she busted into the room, breathing deeply.

"Alana?" Hermione said as she rushed to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine.Where is Harry? I need to talk to him." Hermione gave her a curious look, but then said," I think he is upstairs in his room..."

Alana walked hastily toward the boys dormitories and went directly into the one Harry slept in.

"Harry!" she yelled, watching him jerk away from the book he was reading and walk slowly to where she was standing.

"Alana, what are you doing up here?"

"I have to tell you something about Professor Snape," she started, but at that moment she felt a sharp pain and blacked out. Harry caught her just in time, but Alana was already swirling into the darkness she had been dreading every night.

Haha cliffy!! If you are confused about anything, please email me or send a review, telling me what was confusing and I will gladly clear it up for you.

Hey everyone! I hope you like it! Please review, if I don't get reviews I might not continue this story... I need some encouragement! I have so much I want to do with this story but if no one reviews, I might just start another one... PLEASE R&R!

-Emily-


End file.
